broken_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Gods
The New Gods of Astera are deities that arose through the works of the Old Gods after the Imprisoning War. They may have been wrought an Old God to represent specific aspects of their wider portfolio; they may be the patrons of mortal species such as elves or dwarves; or they may once have been mortals, granted divinity for acts of great goodness (or depravity, in the case of evil gods). Members of the New Gods Patrons of the Elders Brought to life by the Old Gods shortly after the Imprisoning War, the Patrons of the Elders aided their progenitors in healing the world from the damage of the conflict, and begat many of the mortal species that inhabit the world today. ;Beltarra :The manifestation of stone and flame used to forge a world, the Stonemother was brought to life from primal molten earth to lead a stonewrought people in the carving of the mountains and hills of the world. Through the tumult of the Time of Deep Chains, when a large portion of the dwarven population became enslaved to the illithids, and through the course of the Wrath Wars, Beltarra was a faithful and just goddess to mountain, hill, and deep dwarf alike. She became solely the patron of the duergar after the Hero God Moradin ascended to divnity: they have had strained relations ever since. ;Corellon :First of the eladrin, the Archeart is considered the patron of all elves, who themselves are descended from eladrin affected by the Curse of Flesh. The eladrin were created by Mishakal to populate and shape the Feywild, but Corellon also found favor with Oghma, who empowered them with dominion over magic. When the Curse of Flesh took hold of the eladrin, it was Corellon's mastery of magic that helped preserve some of the eladrin and prevented those affected by the curse from completely losing their fey ancestry. ;Gruumsh :The god of the orcs was once known as the a deity of strength and protection, selfless in leading the charge into the Underdark against the remnants of the illithid empires that continued to threaten creation (partly responding to the call from Beltarra to aid those among her chilcren who were enslaved). The many years spent beneath the earth in close contact with these and other malefic forces took their toll on the orcs, twisting them to resent the surface dwellers until tensions erupted into the Blood War. Gruumsh, now known as the Ruiner and his children have been pariahs ever since, feared by the other mortals for the traits they were once lauded for. ;Silvanus :While Corellon is the specific patron of fey beings, the Wildheart is the primal spirit of wild nature itself. She acts as a crucial balance against mortals' propensity for civilization, and has empowered druids since time immemorial to guide that balance. Many powerful nature spirits reside under her auspice, including Eldath, the archfey spirit of rivers and waterways, and Malar, the patron of savagery and lycanthropy. The Hero Gods Main article: The Hero Gods During the Blood War against the orcs, four heroes rose from the ranks of humans, halflings, and dwarves to lead their people to victory. They were later empowered by the Old Gods themselves and enlisted in the Wrath War, after which they rose to divinity. ;Moradin :The Forger arose to lead his people during the Blood War, bequeathing the lessons of fortitude and inventiveness upon his people, and blessed to demigodhood by the Platinum Dragon when the Wrath War began. Believing that the old ways of Beltarra were limiting the potential of the dwarves, he usurped Beltarra's role as their patron, an act for which she has resented him ever since. ;Hextor :One of the mightiest human warriors of his time, the man who would become the Iron King led dozens of campaigns against the orcs during the Blood War. As a god of order, law, and war, he represents the cruel necessity of warfare as a means to quell conflict, and believes that the perfect society is hierarchically ordered with every individual knowing their place. This puts him at odds with many of the other gods. ;Hruma :The Stormqueen is equal parts ascetic, wrestler, and freedom fighter, encouraging the improvement of the self and freedom to choose one's fate. She was instrumental in fostering the flame of hope in her people during the Blood War and the Wrath War; however, she has grown to revile her brother Hextor, who she believes encourages self-indulgent violence and stifling tyranny. ;Yondalla :The Hinshield is the exemplar of the often-overlooked halflings: tenacious, protective, and joyful. Mishakal, impressed by her dedication to not only survive, but thrive in the face of calamity, raised her to godhood as the patron of the halflings, a role that she keeps in dutiful joy despite the godly politics that the other Hero Gods engage in. Other Notable Gods ;Tyr : ;Lolth :